1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a ski sport apparatus, snowboards or likewise, in the following generally called “skis”. The ski according to this invention has extremely good curve dynamics, has an extraordinary ski guiding and excels with an incomparable smooth running. The ski according to this invention can maintain tight radii of curvature even with relative tall skiers, with a high stability and a high speed.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A typical conventional ski 3 according to the state of the art is shown in FIG. 1. With a conventional ski 3 the force introduction F1 through the snow sportsman is in the middle 7 of the ski where the ski is at its thickest and/or has a high bending stiffness. To the front and to the rear the ski flex 1, 1′ becomes increasingly weaker. A ski 3 which in the binding region 5 has a high bending stiffness and is thick has a good ski guiding and a great smoothness of running. In the curve the bending line of the ski 3 should adapt to the radius of the travelled curve 4. The stabilizing high bending stiffness in the middle of the ski 7 due to the stiffness prevents the formation of a free bending line 6, and lets the ski 3 bend only to a certain radius of the curve to be travelled and thus prevents good curve dynamics. The resulting force, composed of the intrinsic weight of the snow sportsman and the centrifugal force in the curve 4 counteracts a counter force F8 from the ground or snow such that the bending line 6 of the ski 3 in the binding region 5 during the curve 4 is negatively compromised. The ski 3 does not permit the travel of tight radii.
A ski which were to have a lower bending stiffness in the binding region 5, for example were to be designed soft and/or thinly constructed, would have very good curve dynamics. The bending line of such a ski would be optimal. The ski would be able to bend easily and one would be able to travel very tight curves. This direction was followed in the broadest sense in the U.S. Patent Publication 2001/0,035,630 (Cuzzit et al.) and the U.S. Pat. No. 6,325,404 (Liard et al.) because the bending stiffness or the bending in the longitudinal axis of the ski together with the ski binding device is redefined as a unit because the force of the bending stiffness which the ski binding creates was eliminated in the ski. However, the two newly defined bending stiffness of the ski and of the ski binding plate again correspond to the usual standards of current conventional skis. If one reduces the bending stiffness in the middle of the ski, the front and rear contact pressure Fp (see FIG. 1) is reduced. This means that the ski guiding is poor at the front and at the rear on the ski. The ski is unstable, the running smoothness is considerably worsened. In order to prevent a fluttering, the ski is constructed shorter which again leads to a poor guiding of the ski at a high speed.
The positive characteristics, specifically good ski guiding and good curve dynamics apparently cannot be unified. Longer skis have a good ski guiding and worse curve characteristics, while shorter skis have good curve dynamics and worse ski guiding. One may only optimize a good setting by weighing up the positive properties such as good curve dynamics and a good ski guiding.